


Hypoesthesia

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: Mages with Hats [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Insanity, M/M, Potential Gore, Relationship Issues, Tears, mobile legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: "I'm coming for you Cyclops.""AND THIS TIME, I WANT YOU RIPPED OUT FROM EXISTENCE."





	Hypoesthesia

**_…_ **

**_……_ **

**_………_ **

**_…………………..!!!!!!!!!!_ **

****

**_“YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND HOW THIS FEELS!”_ **

****

He screamed. Crashing down. Like a lamb, bitten by a wolf.

Pathetic.

Yet understandable.

We’re all human, after all.

But _he_ is not.

 

Harley cannot accept it. Being beaten by someone, or some _thing_ , greater than he is.

My little brother is known to be the best among the rest, such as being the highest-ranking mage from his University.

Pride consumed him.

And his honor turned to dust.

Now, facing a creature of time and space, presumably feeble because of its sheer ignorance and size, brought him to his knees in a blink of an eye.

He screamed. And he laughed.

Nearing the edge of saneness.

“Of course you don’t…” Harley said as he struggled to stand, “You’re just a stupid cyclops that doesn’t give a fuck about anything...” His voice gargled, as if he was trying not to weep and cry.

Or laugh in insanity.

Ready.

“Hmm,” Cyclops murmured as he took a step back, perhaps becoming aware of the monster he has turned my brother into.

…Aim.

“Ahahaha…hahahHA ** _HAHAHAHAHA!”_**

Fire.

Cards, sharp as knives, flies straight at his opponent. Cyclops used his haste to run away-

**_“YOU CAN’T RUN FROM ME THIS TIME!”_ **

Futile.

 ** _“OR EVER AGAIN.”_** Harley whispers near him. A whisper of death.

 

“W-Woah!” Cyclops yipped as he was surrounded by flames, enclosing him, wanting to **_burn_** him.

My brother, now blinded by pitiful self-vengeance, clutched at his weapon.

One could describe him as a monster…

But the creature was faster and used his immobilization spell. An acceptable tactic.

“N-now Harley..” Cyclops stammered, “I-It’s better if you focus on the objectives, and not just, me, ok? You’ll win more.” …It’s almost as if he was smiling…

“You look better caged peacefully. Like a beautiful constellation!” He added.

Was he mocking him..?

It’s hard to tell.

 

From then on, he escaped. I, on the other hand, have finished destroying my lane’s turret.

“Cyclops is right.” I say as I approach him.

Harley kneeled, carrying the hatred the feels. Ragged, he breaths. With low growls on occasion.

“You know, if you’re out for blood, I won’t stop you.” I say. Once a predator, always a predator.

He stood up and adjusted his hat. His expression unfamiliar, same with that of a wanted assassin.

“Oh? You already have decided?” I encourage as I felt the battleground shake.

The sound of cards, turned into knives, pierce sharply through the sound of silence.

 

 

**_“Then fetch.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Patience rewards those who wait. In this case, the next chapter.


End file.
